Rush Over Me
by Taurusology
Summary: Bakugou can't stop thinking about Ochaco after the UA Sports Festival and in an attempt to find out why that is, he's jokingly dared to ask her on a "date." But could his ulterior motive behind doing so, land him in more feelings than he ever imagined he'd feel? A short story of impulsiveness and unexpected feelings.
1. I Need to Know You

Just beyond the narrowly visible horizon, the warm sun illuminated the grungy haze of the busy city pollution. The skyscrapers in the distance and their skyline silhouettes pierced through the warm glow like a staggering mountain range. Thousands of lights made the buildings appear to glisten while the massive flow of people celebrating the events of the annual UA Sports Festival appeared as if they were a river flowing through the heart of the city.

Meanwhile, a boy kicked a discarded water bottle down a dim alleyway that was lined with walls too high for him to bother seeking the rest of the strange days light. The only light on his path, hung from a shop back door casting his deep black shadow on the old fashioned cobblestone. His stride tensed as the flooding sounds of people chattering on the streets and traffic whizzing by continued to cloud his thoughts of the day's earlier events. He looked down at his wrists at the bruises which were now serving as a reminder of his struggle to break free from the metal restraints he was placed in at the podium. The boy had a lingering rage that refused to subside no matter how hard he tried to let it go, even hours after the events.

"Dammit LOSER!" shouted Bakugou in utter frustration, grabbing fists full of hair and nearly ripping clumps of it out of his head. "Why did that Icy-hot bastard have to go and punk out like that! Why didn't he use his flames on me?!" Bakugou punched the sole green dumpster with a furious explosion, reducing it to pieces. "Am I not worth that to you, Todoroki?!" Onlookers stood at the entrance of the alleyway, understandably concerned for the boy's well being after his feral, restrained display they witnessed in person at the awards ceremony. "What are you looking at?! HUH?!" he questioned, turning his attention back to where the dumpster once stood whole. "Bastard," he mumbled, kicking remaining pieces that lay near his feet.

Kacchan fell to the concrete, resting his elbows on his knees staring at his first-place medal with disdain. "I didn't win. Not by my standards." He took the medal from around his neck and shoved it deep into his pocket hoping it would help him to not think about it anymore. Out of sight, out of mind. Even still, the feeling of being cheated out of a rightful victory continued to plague him. However, despite it all, there was one other match he couldn't stop thinking about. "Who does that floaty-girl think she is? Coming at me like she actually had a chance," he scoffed, sitting in silence for a moment. "Although, even I have to admit that was a close one..."

The sun was nearly lost over the skyline now while a few blocks over, Uraraka walked slowly down the sidewalks with her head hung low as she too, lost herself deep in her thoughts. "I almost had him, that Bakugou...I gave it everything I had and yet, I gave up. That's not what a hero does. Deku would've persevered and kept going. He would've found a way - a weakness - a new strength within himself. Instead, I'm the one with the weakness." She clenched her fists and smiled devilishly, "Next time I'll just have to try harder -" Suddenly, unaware of how far she traveled, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A piece of green metal was barreling towards her.

"Watch out round face!" Shouted an unmistakable voice from the shadows, sending chills down her spine.

Quick to take action, she grazed the flying object with her fingertips as she narrowly dodged an impact to the face. Panting, and still worn out from her fight, she touched her fingers together with a sigh of relief, "Release…"

"Bakugou…"

"What are you doing in this part of town? You get LOST?!"

"You could've hurt someone!" She shouted as she brought herself to her feet.

Kacchan crossed his arms and scuffed, "Ohhh whatever, people should watch where they're going."

"To answer your question, I was thinking about our fight," Ochaco sighed.

A smug smile appeared on his face and his eyebrows furrowed with pride, "What about it? How you lost? Did you really think you stood a chance, Rosy Cheeks?"

"It's Ochaco," she grumbled, growing increasingly frustrated by his immature ego, "Well, congratulations on your win Bakugou. Guess I'll see you in class in a few days." As she began to walk away without giving him time to respond, what was left of the falling sun, shined a light on her bandaged cheek and at that moment, Katsuki suddenly felt a surge of emotion, like a punch to the stomach. Almost as if he felt a slight tinge of guilt, an emotion he normally lacked.

The moon was high in the night sky which was surprisingly clear of smog and light pollution that would normally dim its brilliant white shine. The moon's rays illuminated his bedroom as he lay with his fingers intertwined on his pillow, holding tight his heavy, resting head. _Dammit!_ _Even I can't deny she almost had me. That meteor shower was surprisingly clever. She stayed low and dodged my attacks so I would focus on her and not notice her gravity quirk at work with the rubble from my explosions. _

He reached towards his bedroom ceiling, staring at his hand. _I still think that damn nerd had to have told her something...given her a plan. I don't know. That stupid idiot, always mumbling to himself. Ugh, why is Deku even in my head right now? And that half-and-half bastard...He's the one who really pissed me off today…Why is Deku deserving of your true power and not me? I'm someone actually worthy of your strength. Yet..._Suddenly, the anger that was present on his face melted away into something much softer as if he were questioning everything he had known. _Why can't I stop thinking about it - or her?_

* * *

**A few days later:**

"Hey Explosion Boy!" a voice called from the other end of the hallway where an unmistakable arm shook wildly above the other students' heads.

"Shut up, Shitty Hair!" Bakugo shouted back before Kirishima wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Missed that sense of humor, dude," laughed Kirishima, although there was no humor on Bakugou's face. "We should really work on your people skills though. How ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine," the blonde replied shortly. Kirishima continued his banter, going on about the tournament and his favorite parts as well as what he did with his time off, although, to Kacchan, it sounded like white noise as his attention was suddenly fixated on Uraraka who was concentrating deeply on a bulletin board in the hallway. The sun was gleaming in from the large glass window casting rays all over, however, the ones landing on Ochaco seemed as if they were strategically placed by the heavens to make her appear even more angelic. He noticed that her hair was shimmering honey, however, pale in comparison to her bright smile that flashed at passing friends. Her rosy cheeks were painted even more colorful than usual and her presence beamed a beautiful innocence that he found himself lost in.

Suddenly, deep in his magnetism towards her, he was brought back to reality when a hard fist slammed into the back of his head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU SHARK WEEK IDIOT!?"

"Are you even listening?" Kirishima shouted back unphased. Uraraka quickly turned her attention towards the commotion and rolled her eyes when she saw who was behind it. Ignoring them, she went back to looking at her phone that she pulled from her pocket. Across the way, Kirishima looked at Bakugou and followed his gaze which was still glued to her. "Yo, Bakugou, do you see something you like over there?" He asked with a bit of patronizing in his voice.

Katsuki blushed at his comment, which was a reaction even he couldn't prevent from happening. He lifted a hand to his cheek to see if he could feel the warmth that began rushing to them with his fingertips. "No…" he responded in a monotone voice.

"Mmhmm," Eijiro continued to instigate. "Why don't you go ask her out? Or are you too scared…?"

"You better SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" responded Bakugou with a slight growl.

"I dare you."

"I'm not asking her out! Plus, she hangs out with that stupid nerd, Deku. I don't want anything to do with her."

"You're just scared," chimed in Kaminari as if he had been apart of this conversation all along. "He won't do it Kirishima," he said and smiled.

"I've had enough of your shit, Sparky. This doesn't even involve you!"

Kirishima took one look at Kaminari before both boys busted out in a peal of playful laughter together. Katsuki was growing visibly irate as his fists clenched and his veins began looking as if they would burst from his skin. "Alright you two, I'm gonna do it." Suddenly the laughter stopped. The two of them looked at each other again before looking back at Katsuki. They weren't sure if they heard what he had said correctly but, judging by the determined look on his face, it was a warning that they had better not question him.

Bakugou puffed out his chest and did a once over straightening out his uniform and adjusting his tie. "Bakugou wait!" shouted Kaminari but his efforts to stop him fell on deaf ears. _What am I doing? This is so stupid but I can't let those jerks make a fool outta me! I've never asked a girl out before, shit. I don't even know what to say. How about, 'Hey gravity girl, let's go out' no, no...that's not right. Or what about, 'What are you doing Saturday night?' Yeah maybe. That's not bad. _As Kacchan made his way towards an unsuspecting Uraraka, he failed to notice that another student from one of the support classes, had set their books down in the middle of the hallway to tie their shoe.

"WATCH WHERE YOU SET THOSE NEXT TIME!" he shouted, catching himself.

Ochaco glared with a stare that could burn through iron, "Don't you ever get tired of being a jerk?" she asked as she helped the student collect their belongings that his giant, clumsy foot scattered.

"I am not a jerk," he countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I've never seen any other side of you besides that one."

"Saturday night. Me and you," he muttered sounding almost as if it were some kind of demand.

Her face fell flat and her eyes scanned the hallway in confusion. For a second she thought that those were the words someone might use to ask another on a date, but then suddenly, she felt embarrassed to think those words could possibly have the same meaning coming from someone like Bakugou. "What are you talking about?"

He rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly, pausing to think of his next move, "Are you busy Saturday?"

"What's it matter to you?" she snapped back quickly.

"I thought maybe we could do something."

Total confusion set in now as Uraraka tried to unjumble and make sense of the words he just spoke to her. She paused, "No."

"No?" A feeling of utter embarrassment and slight damage to his ego began to set in. He turned around to look at Kirishima and Kaminari who were pointing and laughing like children poking fun of him. Anger flashed his face and they quickly stopped laughing and began walking away in a hurry to class. "What do you mean, no?"

"Why would anyone want to go out with a jerk like you?" After their match at the sports festival, for some reason, her timidness towards him subsided and she no longer felt intimidated by him. Was it that holding her own against him for as long as she did boost her confidence? Or was it the fact that she almost succeeded in beating him that finally convinced her that, like everyone else, he has his weaknesses too making him appear more - human? Either way, she no longer felt fear from his over the top, explosive personality.

"Look, I don't know why I'm asking you on a date if you even wanna call it that. I don't even know you like that," he began in a calmer voice than she was used too but she still couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But for some reason, I'm drawn to you and I need to figure out why."

Ochaco squinted from the bright sun outside as she looked up to see the strange sincerity in his sharp, red eyes. She couldn't help but notice how hard it was for him to look her straight in the eyes as if he was really nervous. He rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for an answer and unbeknownst to her, her mouth had a mind of its own and answered without the chance to think of what she had just signed up for. "In that case, fine. I'll be ready at 8."

"Well fine then, whatev- wait..what did you say?"

"I said okay."

"Oh," he mumbled as a nervous lump formed in his throat. He felt his palms instantaneously grow sweaty as he tried to find the right words to say. "Um...yeah, whatever." Uraraka found herself regretting her decision but as he walked away awkwardly, headed towards room "1-A" she couldn't help the faint smile that formed on her soft lips and the burning in her rosy cheeks.

"Uraraka!" Shouted Midoriya who was running to class so he wouldn't be late. "Hey! Uraraka," he said, trying to catch his breath, staring at the strange smile coming from her. "Are you okay?" he asked, puzzled.

"Deku," she smiled. "Bakugo asked me on a date Saturday night."

"HE WHAT?!" Midoriya's jaw dropped so fast that it could've gone straight through the floor had it not been attached to his head.

She giggled with her hand covering her mouth, "Who would've thought that huh?"

"Uraraka, please tell me you said 'No' to Kacchan. Why would he -"

"I think it'll be okay, Deku. I can handle this."

"O-okay but…"

"It's fine. I promise. I mean we don't even really know each other that well so maybe it's not even a real date, ya know?"

Before Izuku could respond, Mr. Aizawa appeared with Midnight, explaining to the young heroes that they would need to pick their hero names before dropping the ball that they'd also be sent to intern with real heroes in the following days. As those days went by and more and more students made their grueling decisions of which Hero or Hero Agency they wanted to intern with, in the back of Bakugou's mind he still couldn't help but question his impulsive decision in asking her out. He had no idea what he was getting into but the more he thought about it, the more truth his words of 'needing to find out about her' held strong.

Although the bitterness of what he considered to be an insult from Todoroki's lack of full power was still present, he had other things to worry about now. For example, where was he going to take her? He knew he couldn't ask Kirishima or even Kaminari because he didn't want them to know he had never asked a girl out before. That was the last thing he needed them to make fun of him for, not that he cared. Or so he thought. _Dammit...this is gonna be harder than I thought. _

As the last of their Friday classes were slowly coming to an end, Uraraka was staring at the clock, waiting for the final bell when she felt the cold feeling of someone staring at her from behind. She rested her cheek on her hand that was propped on the desk with her elbow. With her other hand, she tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to glance quickly over her shoulder, only to find Bakugo staring right back at her before he quickly huffed and looked away after being caught. She couldn't help but let out a small, quiet giggle under her breath. Midoriya looked over at her before looking back at Bakugou. He felt protective over her and he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

In true Midoriya fashion, his mind was racing a mile a minute. _Why would he ask her out? I mean who wouldn't but of all people, him? It just doesn't add up. I can't even come up with a reason behind it because I've never seen this side of him. Oh, Uraraka, please don't get hurt. _

"Turn in your final paperwork for the internships. If you don't, the agency will be picked for you," grumbled Mr. Aizawa as the final bell sounded, sounding as if he hadn't slept in a week. "I'm taking a nap." He continued as he climbed into his yellow sleeping bag.

"Hey, Pink Cheeks," Bakugou called from behind.

"Hey," she smiled, walking next to Deku.

Kacchan looked sternly at Deku knowing he had something to say about him talking to Uraraka but he wasn't gonna give him time to say what was on his mind. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Ochaco looked at Midoriya quickly before glancing shyly at the floor. She thought to herself for a moment while to them, those mere seconds felt like hours waiting for her to respond. "Sure!"

"You got something to say, DEKU!?"

"No. Nope. Not me," insisted Midoriya sheepishly as Kacchan stood broodingly over him.

"That's what I thought you, stupid nerd!" As his mouth began to open again, Ocahco shot him a look and he figured if he still hoped to have any kind of chance for tomorrow he had better shut up now.

* * *

Ochaco woke up quickly as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing. Her heart raced and her head was buzzing as the annoying beeping of her pink alarm clock tried relentlessly to wake her from her deep sleep. She took a deep breath, giving her body a moment to shed sleep from her brain. Her hands reached high towards the ceiling as she stretched the night's stiffness from her body and rubbed her eyes. Drowsily, she glanced out of her bedroom window onto the street below before quickly shooting over to the time on her alarm clock. "It's morning. Today's Saturday." Her stomach turned as nerves crept through her body, forming a lump in her throat that she was certain she might hurl out at any time. "Bakugou…"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I've loved MHA for a long time but I'm new to writing in this fandom and you all seem lovely :) **

**Side note- originally this was only meant to be a one-shot (which is why it skips around a bit timewise) however, it's turned into two chapters, the second of which I'll post in a few days! Thanks for all your support XO**

**-Taurus-**


	2. First Time

Bakugou's focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation that he paced in circles in his room, pulling his phone from his pocket anxiously every minute or so to check the time. At this point, he could barely hold a conversation with himself if he wanted to or even sit down, as his thoughts raced in infinite directions. Bakugou, worn out from pacing, maybe even slightly dizzy, finally took a seat on the edge of his bed, staring into the long, black mirror that hung from the back of his door, directly in front of him. "What am I doing? I'm acting like an idiot." He stood up, walking over to see his reflection more clearly, perfecting pieces of his blonde hair and straightening out the stray wrinkles in his white t-shirt with his hands. Katsuki took one more glance at his phone which now read '_7:30 PM'. _

He took a deep try to suppress his nerves, "I guess I should head that way."

Across town, Uraraka was sprawled on her bed, lying on her stomach in a white fuzzy towel with her feet swaying in the air behind her. Pop music played on her speakers as she painted her nails pink while talking on the phone with Asui, recounting all the details of how Bakugou managed to ask her on a date. She looked up from her nails and smiled at the new, baby blue, flowy shirt her mom bought specially for tonight that was hanging up in her closet next to the dark denim jeans she planned to pair with it. "Why am I so nervous, Tsu?" asked Uraraka as she switched hands to paint.

"It's Bakugou of all people, Ochaco. Frankly, I can't even believe it," responded a girlie, frog-like voice.

"Aww, he's not that bad," she giggled. "Plus, even though you have a point, he _is_ still one of the hottest guys in our class."

"Yeah, hot-headed," Tsu replied and both girls laughed together.

"Well I should get going, he's gonna be here any minute. Wish me luck!"

"Okay, Ochako. Good luck, I can't wait to hear how it goes."

As the girls ended their conversation, Uraraka jumped up excitedly with her nails dried, and she changed into her well-planned outfit. She turned from side to side in the mirror making sure she was happy with the way she put herself together. She glanced at her phone, her stomach instantly dropped when she realized she missed a text from Bakugou reading, '_On my way. Be there in 15' _that he sent 10 minutes before. "Oh gosh, he's almost here. I wonder where we're going?" She thought out loud, brushing her hair one last time. She smiled, pleased with herself. As she opened her bedroom, she heard a knock at the door and she began to panic. "This is really happening. No, it's not. Yes, it is...Oh no, I'm so unprepared for this."

"Ochaco," a feminine voice called. "Someone's here for you."

Uraraka grabbed her light jacket off the counter, "Thanks mom, love you," she said as she ran past her.

"Don't be out too late!"

"Hey Bakugou," Uraraka said nervously when the door finally closed behind her.

"Uh, yeah. So...what do you wanna do?" He replied quickly.

"Wait, you didn't plan any of this?"

Bakugou fumbled with his thoughts, _Oh shit, what do I now. I didn't even think of anything. I'm such an idiot. _"I forgot, okay." _That didn't come sounding the way I thought it would._

His words struck her as if he didn't want to be here and she stopped short on the sidewalk behind him, "Should we not do this?"

"No. I'm sorry, that came out all wrong. I just meant I didn't really come up with a plan." He corrected and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not really good at this thing either," she laughed anxiously, as they walked side by side. "This is my first time going out with anyone."

"I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Ugh, same. Let's do it!"

The lighting was dim and the air was heavy with the scents of all the different types of food they served here. As they waited for theirs, a waiter walked by their table with a tray full of deserts the table behind them ordered and their mouths watered. The restaurant was small and he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Bakugou's stomach was in knots both from hunger and nerves. Silence settled over them as they both tried their best not to say anything stupid, however they weren't saying anything at all. Their eyes glanced around the room, blushing each time they made contact. "I-I uh…" Bakugou began with a stutter. "I haven't had the chance to tell you that I thought you did well at the Sports Festival."

"Wow," she replied in shock. "I didn't know you gave compliments."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Snapped Bakugou as he usually does, earning a laugh from Uraraka.

"I mean, thank you. I tried my best. I thought for sure my plan would work but you outsmarted me."

He smiled pridefully before taking a bite of his food that finally arrived. "You weren't bad, just gotta work on your timing."

"Oh," she replied, unsure of to say. "I guess you're right. You weren't so bad yourself considering you won."

"I didn't win," he said growing increasingly frustrated.

"Calm down," she giggled "Let's try not drawing attention to you for once."

As the night went on they filled their stomachs, sharing laughs and stealing sweet glances of one another. Uraraka however, noticed Bakugou's short responses to her "getting to know you" questions and stories she shared of her life and couldn't help feeling like she was boring him. His face looked as if he were ready to leave but inside, all he could think about was trying to find the right words to say to her. He had never been this nervous before. He had fought villains but those nerves paled in comparison to these. _Think Bakugou. Think. She's probably thinking I'm an asshole right now. _Internally he was starting a war within himself. _What aren't you talking you big IDIOT?! SPEAK!_

As words finally tried to break through his lips, Uraraka interrupted, "Can I ask you something?" she said nervously pushing food around her plate with her chopsticks.

"Yeah sure."

"Well, it's just that you told me that day at school that you needed to know me. I mean you've hardly ever said a word to me before now unless you were yelling at me to get out of your way so, why all a sudden do you want anything to do with me?"

He paused, as those words gave him a mini heart attack as well as guilt for being the type of person towards her she just described him as. He tried quickly to unscramble all the words he wanted to say to her but all he couldn't speak. He looked down and took a deep breath, "I know I haven't paid much attention to you and I can see why you'd question it but after that day," he smirked. "I've...admired you."

"_YOU..._admire _ME?"_ she asked puzzled. "Are you sure you're Bakugou?"

"You didn't give up. You held on until the last second and while I was trying to end you in that fight with everything I had, I was blind to what was really happening. You pulled a fast one on me but it was your desire after I stopped your attack and the look in your eyes as you kept trying to fight me that I can't get out of my mind. You didn't fear me. I just needed to be alone with you and I want to know more about you." Bakugou got up from the table, placing money on the check and pulled his jacket on.

Uraraka was at a loss for words as she stared at the table. She was stunned at the words coming from him. The Bakugou she always knew would never admit to something like that and while lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed him standing with her jacket waiting to help her put it on. "Are you coming, Floaty Girl?" He asked jokingly with his cheeks painted pink.

As the city lights faded in the distance, the leaves on the tall trees lining the park's path, glistened in the moonlight and rustled in the chilly breeze. Iron benches lined each side of the asphalt and silhouettes of other people holding hands or on solo nightly strolls could be seen as far as the eye could see. "I don't know what to say, Bakugou." She said, stopping at a vacant bench. "To be honest, I also tried thinking of all the reasons you'd wanna ask me here tonight but I couldn't come up with a single plausible answer. I really thought at some point you were gonna rub my loss in my face."

"Is that what you think of me?" He asked with a small laugh, sitting down next to her.

"I mean that's what anyone would probably think."

"Do you actually like me?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Or do you just like the way I fight?"

Bakugou placed his arm around her and Uraraka felt herself lean nervously closer to him. The softness of his warm skin and the gentle touch of his fingers resting on her shoulder made her body tingle. She felt the soft panic in her stomach that would grow or fade depending on what he did next but even he was unsure what his next move would be. The moonlight was a diffuse glow above them, lessening the velvet blackness of the night but no so bright as to dull the thousands of stars that glistened in the canopy above. They sat in the silver light, admiring constellations when Bakugou gently leaned forward and turned to face her, breaking the silence, "Uraraka," he began shakily. "There's something I wanna -"

"Yo! Bakugou!" shouted Kaminari from behind.

Kirishima grabbed him by the arm and covered his mouth, "Kaminari, you idiot…"

Bakugou's face turned a bright red that even the obsidian sky couldn't dim. "YOU IDIOT'S!" he growled, not even turning to face them.

"Bakugou, it's okay…" Uraraka whispered with calmness as she placed her hand on his knee. "Hey, guys!" She shouted with her bubbly voice and a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"This big mouth and I were just on a night run," began Kirishima, "We didn't know you'd be here and then we spotted you. I told him to let's keep going and leave you two alone but...here we are."

"Bakugou, I didn't think you were actually serious."

"Shut up before I pound your face into the ground," shouted Bakugou who was now standing and tense.

Uraraka stood up too, looking at Bakugou with innocent curiosity, "Serious about what?"

"Well, we kinda dared Bakugou to - OUCH!"

"Are you serious?!" Shouted Kirishima, smacking Kaminari on the back of the head as hard as he could.

Uraraka froze, staring at Kaminari as those words trailed from his lips. She felt a pain in her chest as if his words cut her. She gazed onto the ground in front of her and she felt her eyes begin to swell. "Wait…" she mumbled, choking back tears. "This was all just a joke to you? But...I-I thought..."

Bakugou's eyes grew narrow, rigid, and cold. His fist balled up and the veins on his arms and face swelled to triple their normal size. The blood drained from his face and his heart raced rapidly with a fit of fiery anger that was ready to explode. Bakugou was hungry with destruction as he stormed towards Kaminari. "I'm gonna KILL YOU SPARKY!" Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when out of the corner of his raging eyes, he saw Uraraka running away. "Uraraka! Wait!" He charged after her, turning his head over his shoulder back to his friends. "This isn't finished!"

_I'm so stupid. Deku was right, he was up to something. Why did I believe him? How could I have thought that Bakugou actually liked me? _Uraraka ran as fast as she could with no destination in mind. All she wanted to do was get away from him and he wasn't going to let him see her tears. Her heart sank, "Never again," she vowed under her breath. She ran down the busy city street, weaving in and out of people earning stares she would never notice. She turned her head around to look behind her in hopes she lost him but, he was catching up. "Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Uraraka! Wait! Let me explain."

She ignored him. She ran even faster now. _I'm so embarrassed. Why does this hurt so bad? _Her breath came in spurts as her lungs were screaming and her muscles grew hotter with each stride. Checking behind her again, a sudden wave of relief came over her and she slowed her pace to catch her breath when he was no longer visible. But she had underestimated him and as soon as she turned around, there he was with only a foot between them now. He stood his ground right in front of her leaving her no option but to confront him. Her breath quickened, "This...this was some game to you?"

"No, it wasn't like that."

She closed her eyes, fighting back more tears that threatened to break free. "Then what was it like, Bakugou? Why would he say that if it wasn't true?"

He looked at her and sighed. Her face was painted with disappointment and hurt and he knew it was all his fault. "Look," he said, stepping closer towards her as she countered with two steps back. "At first, maybe. Maybe I did only do it for the wrong reasons. But the fact that I haven't stopped thinking about you since our fight is the truth. Everything I said to you tonight wasn't a lie. It's how I feel. I didn't know what my goal was by asking you out." He moved closer again, testing to see if she'd deny him again but this time she remained frozen.

"Why did you do it?" She hiccupped, breaking the silence as more tears rolled down with the same quietness.

He sighed, closing his eyes slowly as he succumbed to the guilt he was feeling, "Uraraka, I'm sorry. I know what it seems like…" Bakugou gently lifted her chin to look her in her desperate eyes while his other hand held her left wrist. "All I know now is that I feel something for you that I've never felt before about anyone. You are all I can think about, Ochaco." He let her wrist go free, "And if you feel I'm still lying, you can walk away and I won't stop you if that's what you choose to do."

They stared into each other's eyes as if a silent argument were ensuing between them. Her eyes tried to battle his but she couldn't deny the sincerity pouring out of them and all their brilliance as the city lights reflected in them like dancing fireflies. Her lips trembled while wanting to say something though no words could escape her. A stray, silvery tear shimmered as it rolled down her cheek, landing on Bakugou's fingers as his hands held her face between them now. His thumbs caressed her warm cheeks while his fingertips wrapped themselves in her silky hair, teasing the weak spots behind her ear and it was driving her emotions wild.

"Bakugou…"

He leaned in until his forehead rested against hers. "You look so beautiful tonight," he whispered.

Uraraka's stomach filled with butterflies at the feeling of his warm breath shaking and his fingertips demanded she come closer. A smile formed as his lips gently brushed hers before fully taking them captive. He pressed harder and her body melted into his. His kiss was soft and slow and comforting in ways she never could've imagined. She craved him, running her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and she could feel the beat of his heart against her chest. Bakugou studied her lips all night but he never could've imagined how good they would feel against his own. They were his torment and his salvation.

He pulled away, needing to catch his breath through a smile that beamed ecstasy. Uraraka couldn't help but smile back as she grabbed his hand in hers. Her cheeks were on fire from her first real kiss. "Um...I should probably get home before my parents start to worry," she said reluctantly and awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied, stealing one more gentle kiss. He walked her home, laughing and talking, hand in hand.

"I really like you, Bakugou. This was probably the weirdest but the best night of my life so far," she said as she shyly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear under the porch light.

Before he could respond, the door peered open, "Ochaco?" a dainty voice called, "It's time to come in now."

"Okay mom," she replied. "I guess...I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he smiled with a soft wave at both of them, watching as the door closed behind Uraraka.

A beaming smile formed on his lips as if he were absorbed by a feeling that he had seldom felt before. His cheeks were burning as he touched his lips, still feeling Uraraka against his, licking the remaining taste of her off them. Being this open, this emotionally vulnerable was one of the hardest, yet easiest, things he had ever done. He felt confident with her and her bubbly spirit and passion were his new addiction. Bakugou took one last glance over his shoulder, hands lost in his pockets, at her house that was now a mere speck in the distance. Suddenly, his brows furrowed. "Now...you two!" He said in the moonlight with a sinister grin at the thought of Kirishima and Kaminari. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

_The End._

* * *

**AN: So, I know it was only a short little two-shot but I hope you guys enjoyed it! One reason I love this ship is how completely opposite they are and yet he still respects her and in writing them, there are so many possibilities! I love opposites attract scenarios 3**

**I just wanted to thank each of you who, commented, favorited, and/or followed. It means the absolute world to me and I can't wait to continue writing in this fandom. In fact, a full-length KiriBaku is coming called, "If It Isn't You." I hope to post the first chapters soon. Until then, I love you all! BTW...Usually, I name chapters after songs that may fit. Sometimes not but this one was after First Time (acoustic) by Seven Lions :)**

**Again...thanks sooo much XO**

**-Taurus!**


End file.
